


Одинокий волшебник желает познакомиться

by WebKitten



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 07:43:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12836487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WebKitten/pseuds/WebKitten
Summary: В главной роли — страдающий от неразделенной любви Драко. В эпизодической роли также замечен загадочный грудной монстр Гарри.





	Одинокий волшебник желает познакомиться

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Single Wizard Seeking Same](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/144392) by jennavere. 



> Предупреждение: флафф! Очень флаффный флафф, как будто вас душит в объятиях стая пушистых кроликов. Также в предупреждениях — AU к 7-ой книге, штампы, возможный ООС — и секс.

_Пятница, 11:53  
Ресторан «La Vie En Rose»_

Драко Малфой нервно крутился перед зеркалом в туалетной комнате «La Vie En Rose» — самого шикарного во всем Волшебном Лондоне французского ресторана.

До прибытия Гарри Поттера оставалось примерно семь минут.

«Совсем скоро, — подумал Драко. — Так, проверим еще раз…

Мантия — сшита на заказ, сидит безупречно?

…Есть.

Затуманенный взгляд «трахни меня скорее»?

…Идеально.

Волосы, самые шикарные в северном полушарии?

...Я вас умоляю. А то».

***

Драко вернулся за столик и прикипел глазами к входной двери, нервно барабаня пальцами по скатерти. Рядом материализовался разодетый официант.

— Бонжюр, мизтер Малфой. Меня зовут Пьеер. Могу ли я пьедложить мезье апейитив?

Драко окинул официанта взглядом и едва удержался от смеха. Фальшивей акцента этого малого был только его парик. 

— Нет, благодарю вас, — вежливо ответил он. — Собственно, это я бы хотел вам кое-что предложить… Пьер, — Драко не сомневался, что родители назвали парня Эрнст или Билли, а то и вовсе Стэн. 

— Пьедложить, мезье? — официант казался заинтригованным. — А что именно… пьедложить?

Даже не поморщившись, Драко мило улыбнулся.

— До меня дошли слухи, что сегодня здесь обедает Гарри Поттер.

Официант ахнул:

— Гарри Поттер?! Тот замый?!!

— Единственный и неповторимый, — кивнул Драко и показал на ближайший столик: — Если мистер Поттер сядет обедать вот там, я лично прослежу, чтобы ваши обычные чаевые увеличились на десять галеонов.

— Договорилизь, — откликнулся официант и метнулся к двери. 

Драко довольно усмехнулся. Прекрасная штука — подкуп. Папа может им гордиться.

Однако с исчезновением официанта и неминуемым приближением часа икс малфоевская выдержка начала сдавать. Сердце билось тяжело и неровно, ладони повлажнели. Драко горько пожалел, что отказался от аперитива — было бы хоть чем себя занять. 

Наконец, от дверей донесся уже знакомый голос с ужасающим акцентом, которому вторило еще более знакомое сконфуженное бормотание.

— Зюда прошу ваз, мизтер Поттер. Для наз такая чезть ваз пьинимать! Лючшие блюда и вина для ваз — за зчет заведения, о ви!

— Нет-нет, не нужно, что вы… 

— Но нам так пьиятно обслуживать такого героя, мезье! Замого победителя Того-кого-нельзя-называть!

Драко слушал и обмирал. Сейчас… вот сейчас…

— Вы очень добры, но это совершенно... погоди-ка — Малфой? Эй, Малфой, это правда ты?

Придав лицу самое достоверное из имевшихся в арсенале ошеломленных выражений, Драко медленно обернулся. 

— Поттер! — воскликнул он с жутким удивлением. 

«Вот блин, на нем черный свитер, — глаза Драко начали затуманиваться. — ОБОЖАЮ этот черный свитер...» С трудом сглотнул и продолжил: 

— Какая забавная встреча! Ну кто бы мог подумать, что ты сегодня обедаешь в этом ресторане!

Не перегибает ли он палку? Драко так хотел выглядеть невинным, хотя на самом деле был кругом виноват. Секретарь Поттера — парень неплохой, но зарплаты у работников Министерства могли бы быть и повыше, так что на регулярные отчеты о планах Поттера даже сильно тратиться не приходилось.

Поттер не подвел и тут же повернулся к официанту:

— А можно я сяду с ним?

Тот бросил на Драко вопросительный взгляд, заметил отчаянные кивки и грациозно подхватил Гарри под локоть:

— Ну конечно, мезье. Гарри Поттер может сезть где пожелает. 

Официант оставил меню и испарился. Поттер плюхнулся на стул и улыбнулся такой мальчишеской улыбкой, что у Драко екнуло сердце. 

— Как здорово, что я тебя встретил, Малфой, — радостно сказал Гарри. — Я тут обедаю с одним министром с континента и наверняка сяду в лужу. Ну ни черта я не смыслю в шикарных ресторанах.

Черные волосы чуть блестели от геля — Гарри явно пытался привести шевелюру в божеский вид. Значит, действительно очень нервничал перед встречей. Взгляд Драко потеплел.

«Надо подарить Поттеру хорошие средства по уходу за волосами, — решил он. — Хотя улучшать тут нечего». А вслух сказал:

— Расслабься и обо всем забудь. Раз уж я тоже случайно здесь, помогу тебе со всем этим.

Поттер буквально обмяк от облегчения. 

— Правда? — спросил он, глядя на Драко огромными зелеными глазами, в которых светилась надежда.

— Абсолютная, — уверил Драко. И едва не растекся теплой лужицей от ответного благодарного взгляда.

— Ты мой герой, Малфой, правда. Так бы тебя и расцеловал, — выдохнул Поттер и взялся за меню. И очень вовремя, потому что щеки Драко резко заалели.

— Гм, ну целовать меня все же не стоит, — выпалил он совсем не то, что подумал. — Достаточно делать, как я скажу. Когда придет Руссо, просто слушай, кивай и улыбайся. Этот господин кого угодно заболтает.

Поттер понимающе кивнул:

— Ты прав. А подскажешь, что мне заказать, чтобы не опозориться?

— Конечно, — Драко раздувался от гордости. Поттер назвал его своим героем! Все шло просто идеально, и… 

— Погоди, а откуда ты знаешь, что я обедаю с Лувелем Руссо?

Вот блин!

Драко вспыхнул. 

— Э-э… да ты же сам мне сказал, — пробормотал он и уткнулся в меню. 

— Серьезно? — Поттер был трогательно растерян.

— Умгу, — Драко поднял меню повыше, пряча пылающие уши. 

— О. Ну ладно, раз ты так говоришь…

На этом все и закончилось — Поттер готов был поверить Драко на слово. Тот чуть не умер от облегчения. Последнее, что было нужно — чтобы Поттер догадался о его увлечении, граничащим с помешательством. Только не сейчас, когда Драко наизнанку выворачивается, незаметно за ним ухаживая. 

Были в жизни Малфоя-младшего времена, когда он всего себя отдавал на то, чтобы сделать жизнь Гарри как можно несчастнее. Был занозой в заднице и избалованным ублюдком с главной целью — попасть в топ списка врагов Поттера. 

Три года понадобилось, чтобы понять: ему просто необходимо внимание Поттера. Еще два — чтобы вычислить, зачем оно необходимо (и блейзова подшивка «Вожделеющих Волшебников» в этом очень помогла).

Еще два года Драко тщетно пытался отрицать очевидное и притворяться, будто не замечает, как Поттер вырос и похорошел, и что Джинни Уизли он ненавидит исключительно из-за фамилии. 

А потом Поттер убил Темного Лорда — и сам чуть не погиб.

***

_Пятница, 14:32  
На тротуаре улицы Калл_

— Малфой, ты меня просто спас.

Драко шагал по тротуару в квартале от «La Vie En Rose» бок-о-бок с Поттером и буквально не чуя под собой ног.

— Пустяки, — скромно ответил он, пытаясь спрятаться под зонтиком от холодной смеси дождя со снегом. 

— И вовсе не пустяки, — горячо возразил Гарри, натягивая на уши красную вязаную шапочку. — Один бы я точно опозорился, сам знаешь. Повезло, что ты оказался рядом.

Ледяной зимний ветер пробирался под одежду, но слова Поттера грели лучше, чем дорогой плащ.

— Говорил же — со мной гораздо лучше дружить, чем враждовать, — сказал Драко кокетливо.

Гарри засмеялся:

— Уж это точно.

А потом остановился, схватил его за руку, разворачивая к себе лицом, и выпалил:

— Позволь угостить тебя десертом! В качестве благодарности.

Драко замер, онемев. Поттер хочет его угостить? Десертом?

— Тут неподалеку маленькое кафе, — с надеждой продолжил Гарри. — Там подают лучший в мире пирог с патокой. 

Драко слегка встряхнулся, приходя в себя. Сделать это было сложно, потому что пальцы Гарри все еще крепко сжимали его запястье.

Кожа от этого просто горела, даже сквозь три слоя ткани. 

— Хм, пирог с патокой? А у них есть что-нибудь… поблагороднее?

Гарри снова рассмеялся.

— Вот сноб. Есть, конечно — и безе, и эклеры, и тортики. И чай с кофе. К тому же я угощаю, так что ты просто не имеешь права отказаться. 

— Да ты просто пытаешься меня раскормить, — фыркнул Драко и тут же испортил впечатление сияющей улыбкой.

— Тебе б это не помешало, крошка.

— Эй!

***

_Пятница, 14:54  
Кафе «Фонарики фей» _

— Мне пирог с патокой и чай, пожалуйста, — обратился Гарри к официантке, которая практически припрыгивала от радости у их столика. — А моему другу — шоколадный торт и кофе. 

Официантка умчалась выполнять заказ «великого Гарри Поттера». Драко светился от удовольствия. «Моему другу. Поттер назвал меня другом».

На получение этого звания Драко положил шесть месяцев тяжких трудов. Энергия, что когда-то была направлена на отравление жизни Гарри, последние полгода шла на всяческое ее улучшение

Полгода обедов в офис замглавы Аврората в те дни, когда тот элементарно не успевал пообедать, полгода взяток секретарю за расписание Поттера — чтобы знать, где можно помочь, полгода варки зелья для оборотня и подлизываний к гриффиндорскому прайду.

И оно стоило того, и даже больше, чтобы сейчас вот так сидеть и наслаждаться десертом с человеком, от одного вида которого вскипает кровь и замирает сердце.

Хозяйка кафе лично принесла напитки и от души поблагодарила Гарри за повторный визит. Драко пригубил из своей чашечки — кофе был весьма недурен, — и молча наблюдал, как Поттер походя отмахивается от своей славы, улыбается и благодарит хозяйку за прекрасную кухню. 

— Ах, сколько внимания, — небрежно бросил Драко, едва хозяйка ушла. — Героя любят все. 

— О, заткнись, — ответил Гарри добродушно. — Ты такой же герой войны, как и я.

— Да уж, конечно, — фыркнул Драко. — Прятаться в старом доме тети Блэк, пока ты сражался с Темным Лордом — это такой героизм.

— Ты герой, — твердо сказал Гарри. — Ты перешел на нашу сторону, и родителей своих убедил. Без помощи твоей семьи найти хоркруксы было бы намного сложнее.

Драко отвел взгляд.

— Я перешел на вашу сторону только потому, что по какой-то совершенно идиотской, чисто гриффиндорской причине ты пришел за мной тогда, когда остальным было все равно.

— Конечно, я пришел за тобой, — сказал Гарри с напором. — Если бы тебя нашел кто-то другой, ты бы не выжил, — он замолчал и сделал глоток чаю. — Хотя не припомню, чтоб ты мне тогда «спасибо» сказал, засранец.

Драко не сдержал улыбки:

— Не сказал, это точно. 

«А сейчас хочу», — подумалось ему. Ему так хотелось все рассказать Гарри — как думал, что обречен, что чувствовал, когда Поттер пришел за ним, и как напуган был, думая, что может потерять Гарри навсегда…

От окончательного превращения в изливающего душу хаффлпафца бывшего принца Слизерина спасло только своевременное прибытие их заказа.

— Ваш десерт, за счет заведения, — пискнула официантка и поставила тарелки на стол..

— Благодарю, мисс, — вежливо ответил Гарри. — Но чек я оплачу. С удовольствием.

Официантка чуть не грохнулась в обморок.

— Обожемой, вы не только храбрый, вы еще и щедрый, — всхлипнула она. — А еще такой сексуальный! О, пожалуйста-пожалуйста, дайте мне автограф! На любой части тела!

Оторопевшие Гарри с Драко молча наблюдали, как появившаяся из ниоткуда хозяйка заведения с извинениями утащила повизгивающую девушку в подсобку. 

— Ух ты, — произнес Драко наконец. — С сексом, как я понимаю, у тебя проблем нет.

Гарри фыркнул.

— Я тебя прошу, — сказал он сухо. — Будто у тебя есть. 

— О чем ты? — растерялся Драко.

— А то я не вижу, как ты действуешь на мужчин, — сказал Гарри почти небрежно. — С ума их сводишь.

Драко заерзал на стуле.

— Не понимаю, о чем ты. 

Гарри поднял вилку.

— Все ты прекрасно понимаешь, — продолжил он тем же чересчур спокойным тоном. — Кто ж устоит перед таким красивым блондином.

Драко сглотнул.

— Увы, у некоторых мужчин просто поразительная стойкость, — пробормотал он.

Кусочек пирога замер на полпути ко рту Гарри.

— Хочешь сказать — ты не спишь со всеми парнями, пускающими по тебе слюни? 

— Конечно же, нет, — Драко вздернул нос. 

— О, — Поттер заметно воспрянул духом. — Отлично.

Драко приподнял бровь:

— Почему это — отлично?

К его удивлению, Гарри порозовел.

— Нипочему, — уклонился он от ответа и вдруг сильно заинтересовался своим пирогом.

У Драко возникло ощущение, будто он что-то упускает. Но вот что?..

Пару минут они в молчании поглощали свои десерты. Шоколадный торт оказался вкусным — и еще вкуснее становился от мысли, что это подарок Поттера. Драко решил не ломать голову над странным поведением Гарри и утешиться тайным на него любованием.

«Черный свитер ему действительно идет». Драко уже два месяца мечтал об этом свитере… лежащем неаккуратным комком на полу его комнаты…

— …кусочек?

— Что, прости? — Драко поднял глаза — и распахнул их удивленно. Гарри протягивал ему вилку с кусочком пирога.

— Я спросил, хочешь кусочек? — Повторил Гарри и добавил: — Попробуй, это очень вкусно. 

У Драко громко, почти оглушительно забилось сердце. Он медленно приоткрыл рот и позволил Гарри себя накормить. 

Приторная сладость, так непохожая на горьковатый вкус кофе и шоколада — это было ошеломляюще. Но еще более ошеломляющим было чувствовать руку Поттера так близко у своих губ. Он прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь мгновением. 

Открыл — и натолкнулся на напряженный взгляд Поттера.

Драко проглотил пирог, не жуя. Что-то было в этом взгляде такое… почти голодное… От чего перехватило дыхание и мурашки побежали по всему телу. Глаза Гарри были такими зелеными, такими завораживающими, а Драко хотел его так давно…

— Малфой, — начал Гарри — и Драко забыл, как дышать…

— …А я ему и говорю, если не дашь еще денег, то фигушки, жмот ты эдакий, а он… Гарри! Боже мой, Гарри Поттер, это ты?!

От звуков этого голоса счастливый мир Драко разлетелся на куски. 

— Блейз! — Гарри тотчас поднялся. — Привет, как дела?

В каком-то ужасающем оцепенении Драко наблюдал, как Гарри мгновенно забыл об их разговоре — и ради кого? Блейза Забини, также известного как бывший парень Драко Малфоя. И этот самый Блейз в данный момент обнимал Гарри, облапив в такой свойской манере, на которую Драко до сих пор не мог решиться. 

— Я хорошо, ты как? — Ответил Блейз, полностью игнорируя своего красивого спутника. 

— У меня все отлично, — Гарри кивнул в сторону Драко: — Просто обедал с Малфоем.

«Просто обедал с Малфоем». Драко вдруг стало ужасно холодно. Если бы Гарри его заавадил, было бы милосерднее. 

— Драко, — сухо приветствовал Блейз — в голосе ни капли тепла, звучавшего в разговоре с Гарри. — Забавная встреча.

— Блейз, — в голосе Драко тоже сквозила прохлада. — Не представишь нам своего друга? 

— Кого? — не понял Блейз. Обернулся и заметил парня, с которым пришел в кафе. Тот наблюдал за увиваниями Блейза вокруг Гарри со все нарастающим раздражением. — А, это Джером Уиттейкер. Ну, вы понимаете, — он заговорщицки понизил голос, — наследник состояния Уиттейкеров. Только поэтому я с ним и встречаюсь — шучу-шучу, это неправда! — Он послал спутнику обворожительную улыбку.

Взгляд Джерома из раздраженного мигом превратился в придурошно-влюбленный. Драко слабо усмехнулся. Из собственного опыта он знал — Блейз не шутил. Ни капельки.

— Гарри, я соскучился по тебе до невозможности, — воскликнул Блейз, скользнув рукой на плечо Гарри. — Мы просто обязаны отметить эту встречу! Какие у тебя планы на вечер?

— Да… да нет планов, собственно, — Гарри бросил быстрый взгляд на Драко, который демонстративно уткнулся в свой кофе.

— Уже есть, — пропел Блейз игриво. — Встречаемся в семь в «Вейла-вамп».

Джером выглядел очень растерянным:

— Но я думал, мы… 

— Давай завтра, Джером, окей? — Отрезал Блейз. И снова просиял улыбкой в сторону Гарри: — Значит, в семь, договорились?

— Договорились, — кивнул Гарри. И вдруг: — Малфой, ты тоже приходи. 

Драко скрутило.

— Не могу, — процедил он. — У меня свои планы на вечер.

— Жалость-то какая, — Блейз фальшиво улыбнулся. — Ну что ж, может, в следующий раз?

И потом этот невыносимый ублюдок потянулся и чмокнул Гарри в щеку. 

— До вечера, Гарри, — мурлыкнул он и ушел, сопровождаемый обиженно сопящим Джеромом.

Гарри снова сел за столик и посмотрел на Драко растерянно:

— А чем ты вечером занят?

— У меня свидание, — соврал Драко, отказываясь смотреть Гарри в глаза.

И даже через стол почувствовал, как тот мгновенно застыл.

— Свидание, говоришь? — Снова этот слишком спокойный голос. — С кем?

— С одним из парней, пускающих по мне слюни, — холодно сказал Драко, уставившись на остатки торта. — К тому времени, как вы с Блейзом выпьете по первой, мы уже, наверное, будем трахаться. 

Жалобно зазвенел фарфор. Драко поднял глаза — взгляд Гарри был прикован к осколкам чайной чашки. 

— Наверное, сжал ее слишком сильно, — смущенно сказал он. 

Драко готов был поклясться, что чашка стояла на другом конце стола.

 

***

_Пятница, 19:23  
Квартира Драко_

Драко откинулся на спинку дивана и бросил взгляд на часы. Блейз и Поттер как раз должны были приступить к аперитиву. 

— Ну что ж, мистер несуществующее свидание, — бросил он в тишину гостиной. — Думаю, самое время переходить к сексу. 

— Извинить, мастер Драко?

Драко охнул.

— Нет, ничего, Кэтти, — смущенно пояснил домовому эльфу. — Возвращайся в Мэнор.

— Но Хозяйка хотеть Кэтти проверить, как там мастер Драко, и принести ему ужин и сладости.

— У меня все в порядке, Кэтти, ладно? Иди домой и скажи маме, что мне давно не десять лет, — проворчал Драко. 

Кэтти поклонилась и со щелчком растворилась в воздухе.

Драко вздохнул. Был вечер пятницы, и все уважающие себя молодые волшебники весело развлекались или строили грандиозные планы на ночь. Он же строил планы на то, как избавиться от опеки матери и домового эльфа.

«А мог бы пойти в «Вейлу-вамп». Поттер же приглашал».

Драко фыркнул. Пойти — значит признать, что о соврал свидании.

«А можно сказать, что свидание пришлось отложить — и ты решил-таки к ним присоединиться».

Драко задумчиво пожевал губу.

«А можно просто оставить Гарри наедине с Блейзом, раз тебе все равно. В конце концов, не то чтобы Блейз — гей… чертовски привлекательный гей… со скандальной славой охотника на богатых и красивых мужчин…»

Драко выругался и ринулся в спальню — переодеваться. 

***

_Пятница, 20:13  
Бар «Вейла-вамп»_

Драко прищурился, пытаясь отыскать Гарри и Блейза в освещенном редкими цветными огоньками полумраке бара. Нервно разгладил несуществующие морщинки на новой мантии, и легкая серебристая ткань легла мягкими складками. Это была очень стильная вещь, и Драко покупал ее в надежде, что Гарри понравится.

«Как будто Гарри вообще замечает, во что ты одет», — напомнил внутренний голос. Драко его старательно проигнорировал — в конце концов, мечтать не запретишь.

Разглядывая толпу посетителей, он уже начал беспокоиться, что упустил Гарри с Блейзом — и тут увидел их за маленьким столиком у задней стены бара. Вдохнул поглубже и начал протискиваться сквозь толпу. 

— …И он предложил мне поработать моделью, — вещал Блейз. — А я такой — фу, модельный бизнес — это так пошло! Но если это ВИП-журнал, я…

— Привет, Блейз, привет, Поттер, — прервал Драко излияния Блейза о собственной неотразимости.

— Драко, — кисло отозвался Блейз. — Ты все-таки пришел.

Драко на него даже не глянул. Как он мог, когда Гарри вдруг засиял как летнее солнышко?

— Ты пришел, — сказал тот радостно. Потом присмотрелся: — Новая мантия? Кажется, я такой у тебя раньше не видел. 

Драко слегка порозовел и встал ровнее.

— Да, действительно новая, — ответил спокойно, хотя внутренний голос орал: «Он заметил, заметил-заметил-заметил, о боже мой, он действительно ЗАМЕТИЛ». — Только вчера купил.

— Красивая, — прямодушно похвалил Гарри.

По спине Драко пробежали мурашки удовольствия. 

Блейз кашлянул.

— Да, симпатичная мантия, разве что слегка… консервативная, — в голосе Блейза звучали коварные нотки. — Ты никогда не любил маггловскую одежду, правда? 

— Я волшебник. Мне нравятся мантии, — парировал Драко.

Блейз ухмыльнулся.

— Я просто к тому, что мантии — это так старомодно. Ужасно скрывают фигуру, — и он потянулся, демонстрируя игру совершенных мускулов под облегающей рубашкой. — Но опять-таки, — продолжил так доброжелательно, что Драко мигом учуял грядущее оскорбление: — может, именно поэтому ты их так любишь. Не всем дано классно выглядеть в облегающих вещах. 

Драко недобро прищурился.

— А мне нравятся мантии, — добродушно перебил Гарри. — Они тебе идут, Малфой.

Драко позволил себе легкую самодовольную улыбку.

— Спасибо, Поттер, — отозвался он мягко. 

Теперь уже Блейз нехорошо прищурился.

— Ты вроде говорил, что сегодня не придешь? 

— Говорил, но потом решил перенести свидание и все-таки встретиться с вами, — жизнерадостно ответил Драко. 

Блейз незаметно фыркнул. Гарри радостно улыбнулся. 

— Это очень мило с твоей стороны, — тепло ответил он и встал. — Давай принесу тебе выпить. Что ты будешь?

Сердце Драко затрепетало. 

— Просто сливочного пива, — сказал он скромно. — Но не стоит за ним ходить, я и сам могу. 

— Конечно, может, — подхватил Блейз.

Драко бросил на Блейза испепеляющий взгляд, которого Поттер не заметил. 

— Да мне не сложно, — уверил тот, выбираясь из-за стола. — Тем более я сам хочу это сделать. Я гриффиндорец, не забыли? Рыцарство у нас в крови.

Блейз и Драко одновременно рассмеялись — и тут же недовольно покосились друг на друга.

— Я ненадолго, — и Гарри исчез в толпе.

Драко скользнул на нагретое место напротив Блейза. Повисла напряженная тишина. 

— Так...

— Так...

Тишина затрещала электрическими разрядами. 

Наконец Блейз выдавил из себя очень фальшивую улыбку. 

— Так как дела?

— Хорошо, — пауза. — У тебя?

— Прекрасно. 

Еще немного молчания. 

— …Ты часто видишься с Гарри?

— Достаточно часто, чтоб он заметил новую мантию .

— Хм-м, — Блейз принялся изучать маникюр. — Он сексуален до невозможности, не находишь? Какие глаза, какая фигура, а это его «я сам обо всем позабочусь»… Ты не в курсе, он с кем-то встречается?

Драко подозрительно прищурился. 

— А что? 

— А ты как думаешь? — спокойно ответил Блейз.

Взгляд Драко заледенел. 

— Так и знал, что ты на него нацелишься. Скажи мне, что именно вызвало твой интерес — его слава или счет в Гринготтсе?

Блейз приподнял бровь:

— Хамишь. 

— Ставлю на счет в Гринготтсе, — продолжил Драко, не спуская с Блейза холодного взгляда. — Все-таки от меня тебе было нужно именно это. 

— О-о, мы злимся. А сарказм-то нынче не в моде.

— Просто оставь его в покое, Блейз, — прошипел Драко. 

Блейз посмотрел на него, что-то прикидывая.

— Как-то уж очень ты спешишь его защищать. Даже если я на него и нацелился — тебе какая разница?

— Он мой друг, — Драко почувствовал, как внутри потеплело от этого слова.

— И давно?

— С войны.

— Значит, друга защищаешь? — Блейз закатил глаза. — Ну чисто хаффлпафец.

— А теперь кто хамит?

— Я не хамлю, я рассуждаю логически, — равнодушно сказал Блейз. — Только хаффлпафец или гриффиндорец кинулся бы защищать друга от своего бывшего бойфренда. А ты, мой дорогой слизеринец, учился на другом факультете. 

Блин. Блейз всегда был слишком проницателен.

— И на что ты намекаешь?

— Просто даю тебе понять, что на это вот «защищаю друга» я не куплюсь, — Блейз чуть наклонился вперед. — Думаю, ты его хочешь.

Драко замер.

— Не хочу. 

— Тогда я его забираю. 

— Даже не думай! — рявкнул Драко прежде чем успел прикусить язык.

На лице Блейза заиграла улыбка триумфатора.

— Так я и знал, — он смерил Драко оценивающим взглядом. — Значит, Слизерин против Слизерина в борьбе за Гриффиндор. 

Драко побледнел.

— Нет, — сказал он с легкой ноткой отчаяниея. — Он никогда на тебя не поведется!

— Ты же повелся, — мило улыбнулся Блейз. 

Крыть было нечем. 

— А для Гарри это должно быть интересно — за него сражаются два лучших выпускника Слизерина. Хотя, может, сдашься сразу? Чтоб избежать неминуемого унижения, когда Гарри выберет меня. 

— Ты, самый… — прошипел Драко — и захлопнул рот при виде возвращающегося Гарри. 

— Привет, — улыбнулся он, прижимая к себе три бутылки сливочного пива. — Я принес выпивку. 

Блейз немедленно подвинулся, освобождая для Гарри местечко рядом. 

— Вот, присаживайся, — пропел он и забрал из рук Гарри бутылку. 

— Спасибо, Блейз, — поблагодарил Гарри и втиснулся на скамейку. 

— Все для тебя, Гарри, — проворковал Блейз — и встретился глазами с Драко. 

Игра началась. 

***

_Суббота, 10:12  
Квартира Драко_

— Чертов Блейз Забини. 

Драко сидел за кухонным столом, одетый в свой самый пушистый махровый халат и столь же пушистые тапочки в тон. На столе стыли кофе и яичница с беконом. Кэтти ломала руки.

— Мастер Драко должен завтракать, — причитала она. — Хозяйка говорить, Мастер Драко сильно худой и…

— Кэтти, домой! — Рявкнул Драко. — И скажи маме: я не худой, а стройный, и это у меня от нее, так что, ради всего святого, отцепитесь вы от меня, наконец!

Кэтти покачала головой, но повиновалась. Треск аппарации Драко едва расслышал — настолько погрузился в мысли о вчерашнем вечере. 

Поглощающая все силы миссия по завоеванию сердца Гарри неожиданно сильно осложнилась. Теперь он шел голова-в-голову с Блейзом, и от перспектив слегка подташнивало. 

Драко всегда и во всем помогали деньги и влияние отца. От него не требовали дружить с другими детьми, и он так и не узнал, как это делается. Он всегда отталкивал от себя людей высокомерием и надменностью, в то время как Блейз умел очаровывать и завораживать. Драко бледный, угловатый и слишком худой, а Блейз — красивый и сексуальный. Кроме подкупа и лести, Драко не знает других способов общаться с людьми, Блейз же и дракона может уговорить исполнить любое свое желание. 

«Мне конец», — решил несчастный Драко. Забини он не конкурент. Гарри непременно влюбится в Блейза, и в итоге тот разобьет ему сердце. Для Поттера будет ужасным ударом узнать, что Блейзу нужны были только его деньги.

Драко закрыл глаза и перед его внутренним взором предстал Гарри — сияющие глаза, растрепанные волосы, мальчишеская улыбка. Только он мог заставить Драко чувствовать себя единственным и неповторимым, и Драко знал, что никогда больше не встретит человека, в котором храбрость, честность и мягкость соединялись бы в столь же пьянящий коктейль. 

При мысли о Блейзе, наложившем лапы на Гарри, Драко похолодел. Затем пробормотал проклятие и решительно поднялся. Гарри принадлежит ему, и если за это придется вступить в схватку с Блейзом — то, черт возьми, так тому и быть.

***

_Суббота, 15:42  
Волшебный детский парк рядом с Косым переулком_

Драко запахнул плащ, прячась от пронизывающего ветра, и устроился поудобнее. Надо выглядеть как можно естественнее, словно чтение газеты на скамейке промозглого парка входит в разряд его любимых привычек. Хорошо хоть навес укрывал от ледяной мороси. 

Он глянул поверх газеты на маленьких ведьм и волшебников, карабкающихся по заколдованным горкам. Движущиеся лестнички напомнили Драко о Хогвартсе. Чуть дальше дети постарше под строгим присмотром родителей осваивали игрушечные метлы. 

Но основное внимание Драко было приковано к опоясывающей волшебный парк беговой дорожке. Было общеизвестно, что молодые авроры бегают здесь три-четыре раза в неделю. А Драко ну совершенно случайно узнал, что, несмотря на погоду, Поттер всегда бывает здесь в три по субботам. 

И, конечно же, через пару мгновений на дорожке показался Гарри, раскрасневшийся от холода и бега. 

Драко тут же зарылся носом в газету, уверенный — Гарри просто не сможет его не заметить. Еще пару секунд… 

— …Малфой?

Драко вскинул вверх невинные глаза:

— Гарри! Решил трусцой побегать?

Гарри кивнул, сворачивая с дорожки к скамейке Драко. 

— Не знал... — он слегка задыхался, — что ты тоже сюда ходишь. 

И плюхнулся рядом. У Драко едва слюнки не потекли. Гарри был в маггловском спортивном костюме, который шел ему несказанно. 

— О, конечно, — он сглотнул. — Я тут часто бываю. 

Гарри посмотрел на него озадаченно:

— Но это же детский парк. 

Драко охнул.

— М-м... да. Конечно, детский. Просто я, э-э… люблю детей.

Гарри вскинул брови:

— Ты любишь детей?

— О да, — Драко стремительно терял почву под ногами. — А еще щенят. 

У Гарри дрогнули уголки губ. 

— Правда?

— Несомненно, — сказал Драко в отчаянии. — Чем милее, тем лучше. 

Звук, который издал Гарри, был подозрительно похож на сдавленный смешок. 

— Ладно, любитель щенят, — и по дразнящему тону Драко понял, что был не слишком убедителен. — Раз ты такой милый, не желаешь напоить меня чем-нибудь горячим?

— Ха-ха, — буркнул Драко, очень стараясь спрятать идиотскую улыбку.

***

_Суббота, 16:02  
«Кофейня Коко»_

Поттер обхватил ладонями чашку с горячим шоколадом. Руки были красными и потрескавшимися от холода. 

— Как здорово, — и вздохнул счастливо. 

Драко на свой кофе даже не глянул — все внимание было приковано к рукам Гарри. 

— У тебя что, перчаток нет, Поттер? — он был в ужасе. 

Гарри пожал плечами. 

— Те, что были в Хогвартсе, уже малы, а купить другие вечно некогда. 

Драко немедленно стянул с рук перчатки и бросил через стол.

— Возьми мои. 

Гарри замер:

— Что?

— Возьми мои перчатки, — повторил Драко. — У меня дома пар двадцать, а тебе они явно нужны.

Гарри казался ошеломленным.

— Малфой, я не могу взять твои перчатки. 

— Конечно же, можешь, — отмахнулся Драко. — Они кашемировые, теплые и красивые, к тому же зачарованы на непромокаемость — так что сможешь вдоволь набеситься в снежки с Уизли. 

Гарри, казалось, потерял дар речи. Открыл рот, закрыл, открыл вновь. 

— Даришь мне перчатки со своей руки? — в глазах его сияло что-то, чему Драко не мог дать названия. 

Он пожал плечами.

— Кто-то же должен о тебе позаботиться, Поттер, если ты сам на это не способен, — промолвил с притворной строгостью. 

Поттер как-то сдавленно засмеялся.

— Ты уверен, что твои крохотные перчатки на меня налезут? — но пальцы уже поглаживали мягкий кашемир. 

Драко бросил на него уничтожающий взгляд и демонстративно поднял руку. 

— Длинные, аристократичные пальцы, — и помахал упомянутыми пальцами с идеальным маникюром перед самым носом Поттера. — Еще посмотрим, не будут ли мои перчатки тебе слишком велики. 

— Кое-чего в тебе действительно слишком, да, — пробормотал Гарри. Но перчатки надел со счастливой улыбкой, в восхищении покрутил руками так и эдак. — Спасибо, Малфой, правда. 

У Драко слегка закружилась голова.

— Не стоит благодарности. 

Внезапно возникло безрассудное желание пригласить Гарри на ужин. 

— Послушай, Поттер… — начал он и замер. Это было что-то совершенно незнакомое. Он привык просто удивлять Гарри своими внезапными появлениями. И иногда Гарри его куда-нибудь приглашал, что было и вовсе замечательно. Но Драко никогда не хватало храбрости сделать это самому. 

— Да? — зеленые глаза Гарри были полны ожидания. 

Драко вспыхнул до кончиков ушей.

— Ты не, м-м... как бы это сказать… тынехочешьсомнойсегодняпоужинать?

Гарри моргнул.

— Что, прости?

Драко охнул, чувствуя, как пламенеют щеки.

— Ты не хочешь со мной сегодня поужинать? — спросил он как можно более незаинтересованно. И быстро добавил: — По-дружески, разумеется.

— О! — на лице Гарри отразился вихрь эмоций — радость, задумчивость, огорчение. — Я не могу, — он казался непритворно расстроенным. — Я сегодня ужинаю с Блейзом. Он прислал утром сову, и я согласился. 

Внутри Драко что-то взорвалось, а кожа похолодела. Блейз его уже опережал.

— О, — сказал он очень сухо. — Тогда ладно.

— Ты тоже можешь прийти, — продолжил Гарри с чем-то вроде надежды в голосе. — Уверен, Блейз будет не против. 

Драко был совершенно уверен, что Блейз будет против, да еще как.

— Нет, спасибо. Не хочу быть третьим лишним, знаешь ли. 

У Гарри вытянулось лицо.

— Но как ты можешь… — он умолк и вдруг сильно заинтересовался своим шоколадом. 

Драко мрачно размешивал кофе, глядя в окно. Дождь почти превратился в снег, но так им и не стал. Хрупкие снежинки таяли в лужах воды. 

— Завтра?

Драко резко повернул голову и встретился с открытым взглядом Гарри.

— Можем поужинать завтра, — предложил Гарри.

Сердце Драко заколотилось, но он покачал головой.

— Не могу, — сказал он, кусая губы. — По воскресеньям я всегда езжу к родителям, — он подавил вздох. Блейз прекрасно знает об этой традиции и без колебаний поспешит воспользоваться возникшим преимуществом. 

Гарри закусил губу. 

— Ты проводишь каждое воскресенье с родителями?

— Традиция рода Малфоев, — пояснил Драко. — А еще это очень важно для мамы. 

— Конечно, важно, — мягко сказал Гарри.

Пауза.

— В понедельник?

Глаза Драко расширились.

— В понедельник можно, да, в понедельник я свободен, — пролепетал он. — Тогда давай поужинаем в понедельник. 

Внезапная счастливая улыбка Гарри осветила весь ресторан. 

***

_Понедельник, 18:22  
Квартира Драко_

Драко переминался с ноги на ногу у камина, стискивая в руках банку Летучего пороха. Несмотря на обжигающее нетерпение, он собирался стойко выдержать еще восемь минут. 

Осторожно прикоснулся к голове, убеждаясь, что прическа лежит волосок к волоску. После Хогвартса Драко слегка отрастил волосы, но по-прежнему гладко их зачесывал. Мама бесконечно доставала его по этому поводу.

— Драко, милый, — спросила она не далее, чем вчера, — почему ты так держишься за эту строгую прическу? Отчего бы не ходить с распущенными волосами, как делает твой отец?

— Потому что я, черт возьми, не барышня, — ответил Драко. Все это он уже слышал тысячу раз. 

— Тогда почему бы тебе не сделать короткую прическу, милый? — и она подмигнула: — Разве парням не нравится такой стиль?

Драко быстро сменил тему. На тему своей несуществующей личной жизни он с матерью не разговаривал.

Он глянул на карманные часы и радостно улыбнулся. 18:27. На пару минут раньше прийти незазорно.

***

_Понедельник, 18:28  
Квартира Гарри_

Мир наконец перестал вращаться, и Драко шагнул из камина с привычным изяществом. Увы, гостиная пустовала.

— Поттер? — позвал слегка обескураженный Драко

— Я на кухне, Малфой!

Драко воспрянул духом. В квартире Гарри он уже был месяц назад, на рождественской вечеринке, и теперь по памяти направился в сторону кухни. 

— Я забронировал столик у Марио, — начал Драко, заворачивая за угол. — Я знаю, что тебе нравится… Блейз, — он застыл на пороге кухни.

На одном из табуретов у барной стойки лениво развалился Блейз. Он сжимал в руке бутылку сливочного пива и вид имел такой, будто давно здесь живет. 

— Знаешь, что ему нравится Блейз? — повторил Забини и рассмеялся своим жемчужным смехом. — Надо же, как интересно!

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил Драко прежде, чем успел себя остановить. 

— Мы вчера ходили на кофе, — пояснил Гарри чуть поспешно. — Я рассказал, что мы с тобой собираемся сегодня поужинать. 

— И я убедил Гарри, что ты не будешь против моей компании, — добавил Блейз с отвратительно самодовольным видом. — В конце концов, мы знакомы с незапамятных пор. 

На языке Драко крутилось одно очень славное, очень действенное проклятие, но он лишь опасно улыбнулся.

— О да, действительно с незапамятных, — ответил он сладким голосом. — Я ведь был твоим — которым, сорок пятым?

Блейз сощурился, а Гарри вдруг застыл как изваяние.

— У вас был роман? — практически рявкнул он. 

— Думаю, можно и так сказать, — продолжил Драко тем же медовым голосом, глядя Забини прямо в глаза. — Хотя было больше похоже на сделку. Я покупал Блейзу кучу дорогих вещей, а он позволял мне себя трахать. 

— Это было два года назад, и ты был снизу, милый, — парировал Забини тем же тоном.

Внезапно зазвенело разбитое стекло, прерывая словесную дуэль. Две головы рывком повернулись к Гарри, который смотрел на разбитую бутылку сливочного пива.

— Какой я неуклюжий, все роняю, — сказал он с видимым усилием. — Что ж, пошли?

***

 _Понедельник, 19:24  
Итальянский ресторан «Марио_ »

— По-прежнему игнорируешь маггловскую одежду, Драко?

Драко мигом почуял неладное.

— Люблю свои мантии, — отрезал он.

Блейз наградил его одной из своих фальшивых улыбок.

— Конечно, любишь, они же такие просторные. Отличный способ скрыть недостатки фигуры.

У Драко заиграли желваки. Он знал о своей худобе и действительно радовался, что мантии ее хоть немного скрывают. Но тот факт, что Блейз тоже об этом знает, бесил неимоверно. 

— А я думаю, Малфой и без мантии красивый, — сказал Гарри в своем простодушно-гриффиндорском стиле. Драко захотелось его поцеловать за то, что встал на его защиту (и не только за это, конечно). 

Блейз злорадно прыснул.

— К счастью для Драко, я слишком джентльмен, чтобы это обсуждать — хоть уж я-то точно видел его без одежды.

— И приползал ко мне снова и снова, пока я не вышвырнул тебя за дверь, — холодно напомнил Драко. 

— Давайте уже заказывать, — внезапно вмешался Гарри, листая меню так, что едва не летели страницы. — Официант? Официант, примите у нас заказ!

Тот оказался у столика в мгновение ока.

— Мистер Поттер, сэр, для нас большая честь… 

— Я бы хотел «цыпленка по-пармски» и поменьше лести, — отрезал Гарри. — Когда мы закончим ужинать, пожалуйста, принесите мне счет, и никаких напитков, десертов и прочих угощений от заведения, вы меня поняли? 

Официант вцепился в край стола. 

— Мистер Поттер, лучше вашего героизма только ваши щедрость и скромность, — выдохнул он и перевел взгляд на Драко и Блейза. — Он просто невероятный, правда?

«Да», — молча согласился Малфой. И почувствовал, как сжимается что-то в груди.

В его мысли ворвался жизнерадостный смех Блейза.

— Абсолютно невероятный, вы правы, — проворковал он. И блеск в его глазах Драко совершенно не нравился. 

Официант принял заказы у Драко и Блейза и повернулся, чтобы уйти. Драко поймал его за рукав. 

— После ужина счет принесете мне, — сказал негромко. Блейз продолжал разливаться соловьем, так что Драко мог быть спокоен — Гарри ничего не услышит.

Официант подмигнул: 

— Обязательно, сэр. Я так и думал, что вы не позволите мистеру Поттеру заплатить за ужин. 

— Что? — обалдел Драко. — Как вы…?

— Он же самый прославленный герой столетия, — сказал официант тоном, которым утверждают очевидное. — Кто ж даст ему платить за ужин?

— О, да. Потому что он герой. Конечно же, — облегченно вздохнул Малфой.

Официант улыбнулся ему и удалился. Драко повернулся к Гарри с Блейзом.

— …Я просто хочу сказать: давай немного обновим твой гардероб, — вкрадчиво вещал Забини, пожирая Гарри глазами. — Тебе бы изумительно пошло что-то более облегающее. 

— Сомневаюсь, — фыркнул Гарри. 

— Гарри, не глупи, — надул губы Блейз. — Я же знаю, как гоняют молодых Авроров, поэтому примерно представляю, в какой ты форме. 

— Очень мило, что ты так думаешь, — пожал плечами Гарри.

— А было бы лучше, если б я это сделал, — мурлыкнул Блейз и страстно сжал руку Гарри. — Давай в четверг сходим в клуб? Чудный повод надеть что-то облегающее и сексуальное. 

Поттер скривился, но Забини так просто не отступал.

— О, давай же, милый, это будет классно, — уговаривал он, водя рукой по плечу и спине Гарри. — Только представь — прекрасная музыка, мы танцуем, я в чем-то заманчивом, и ты в чем-то божественно узком…

Глаза Драко расширились.

— Я тоже иду, — выпалил он.

Блейз бросил на него смертельно раздосадованный взгляд, зато Гарри немедленно воспрянул духом:

— Звучит неплохо. 

Забини выглядел так, будто лимон проглотил. 

— Прелестно, — процедил он. — Предлагаю пойти в «Маньяк Мартин».

— Ладно, — кивнул ничего не подозревающий Гарри.

Драко мысленно застонал. 

— Это клуб с маггловским дресс-кодом, если я не ошибаюсь? — уточнил он, бросая на Блейза свой самый убийственный взгляд. 

— Не ошибаешься, — Блейз сладко улыбнулся. И тут же притворно ахнул: — Но, Драко, как я мог забыть — ты же не носишь ничего маггловского, правда? Ах, как жаль, ну, тогда остаемся только мы с Гарри.

Поттер выглядел совершенно раздавленным.

— Но… ну, может, тогда…

Драко сцепил зубы.

— Нет, все в порядке, — отрезал он, поднимая бокал. — Если я обычно не ношу маггловскую одежду, это не значит, что я вообще не могу ее носить. 

— Серьезно? У тебя есть маггловские наряды? — удивился Блейз. 

— К четвергу будут, — скопировал Драко блейзов слишком-невинный тон. 

— Тогда выбери что-то узкое, милый, — посоветовал Блейз с покровительственным высокомерием. — Рекомендую обратиться в «Моду для малышей». У них точно уж что-нибудь для тебя найдется.

— А не пошел бы ты, Блейз, — любезно ответил Малфой и пригубил вина. 

***

_Понедельник, 21:02  
Квартира Драко_

— Поттер, правда, не стоило меня провожать, — Драко шагнул из камина в свою гостиную. — Я не юная барышня, знаешь ли. 

— А я так никогда и не думал, — ответил Гарри, отряхиваясь. — Но я же гриффиндорец, так что потерпи.

— Да уж придется, раз ты решил ублажать свою гриффиндорскую сущность, провожая друзей по домам, — Драко старательно изображал страдание, хотя на самом деле весь обмирал от мысли, что Гарри стоит в его гостиной.

— Ты так любезен, Малфой, это что-то, — Гарри закусил губу. — Н-ну… э-э… тогда до четверга? — Казалось, он слегка нервничал.

— До четверга, — кивнул Драко. — Не то чтоб я так уж хотел увидеть тебя в чем-то облегающем, но там, думаю, будет весело. 

Поттер как-то странно на него посмотрел.

— Ты не хочешь, чтобы я надевал облегающую одежду?

— Конечно, хочу! — Драко охнул. Вот же черт, проговорился. — Просто… Я просто к тому, что тебе не надо меняться, понимаешь? Не сомневаюсь, на тебя будет приятно посмотреть в клубном прикиде, но он тебе не особо и нужен. Ты хорош таким, какой есть.

Гарри сглотнул.

— Я… я правда, м-м… хорош таким, каков есть? — он пристально смотрел на Драко, и лицо его было абсолютно непроницаемо. 

Драко захотелось дать себе подзатыльник.

— Ну, думаю, да. Как для мерзкого очкастого гриффиндорца, конечно.

На губах Гарри расцвела улыбка.

— Надо же, какие комплименты, — съехидничал он, но почему-то слова прозвучали без всякой издевки. Поттер все еще не сводил с него напряженного взгляда. И вдруг шагнул в Драко, прикусив губу, словно собирался с мужеством.

— Малфой, — начал Гарри очень серьезно. Драко при его приближении застыл на месте. — Малфой, я…

— Аааааааа!

Гарри и Драко резко обернулись и увидели взбешенную Кэтти, которая яростно трясла пальцем в их направлении. 

— Мастер Драко испорченный мальчик! — разгневано визжала эльф. — Мастер Драко ночью приводить в дом незнакомцев! О, что скажет бедная Хозяйка, если узнает, что мастер Драко принимать похотливых мужчин!

После минуты ошеломленной тишины Поттер принялся хохотать, да так, что едва не свалился на пол. 

— О… матерь… Божья… — выдавил он. — Это твой домовой эльф?

Щеки Драко побагровели от стыда. Он был уверен, что еще в жизни так не позорился.

— Кэтти, пожалуйста, возвращайся домой к маме.

Эльф недобро посмотрела на смеющегося Гарри.

— Кэтти знать, что вы хотеть от мастера Драко, — сказала она угрожающе. — И мастер Драко — плохой, плохой мальчик, что позволять вам…

— Кэтти!!! Домой!!! Сейчас же!!!

Ворчащая, но не смеющая ослушаться Кэтти исчезла. Поттер все еще хохотал.

— Чувствую себя преступником, — он вытер глаза. — Поверить не могу, что меня только что назвал похотливым домовой эльф.

Драко сложил руки на груди.

— Она просто меня защищает. И жутко бесит при этом. 

— Она прелесть, — сказал Гарри с нежностью. — Защищает твою добродетель от незнакомцев. Не могу не одобрить. 

— Да? — Драко изобразил улыбку. Щеки по-прежнему пылали. — С чего бы это?

Поттер тут же отвел глаза.

— Э-э… м-м… да так просто, — ответил поспешно. — Значит, до четверга?

И исчез в камине прежде, чем Драко успел спросить, что бы все это значило. 

***

_Среда, 10:41  
Офис Гарри Поттера, замглавы Аврората_

По дороге в офис Поттера Драко прочел передовицу «Ежедневного пророка» и теперь с трудом сохранял спокойное выражение лица.

_«Гарри Поттер — похотливое чудовище!  
Эксклюзивное интервью «Ежедневному пророку»!_

_Гарри Поттер — бесстрашный герой, любимец всего волшебного мира? А вот наш надежный источник называет его «похотливым чудовищем», что норовит «наложить лапы» на ни в чем не повинных волшебников._

_«У него грязные мысли о моем хозяине, я точно знать» — сообщает наш источник. А источник, близкий к первому, добавляет: «Да, вполне вероятно, что у Гарри Поттера по отношению к моему сыну не совсем чистые намерения. Мой сын очень красив — и прискорбно одинок. Если Гарри Поттер наложит на него свои лапы, я уж точно возражать не стану»._

_Возможно ли поверить, что наш драгоценный Мальчик-Который-Выжил на самом деле — обезумевший хищник в погоне за сексом? Волшебники, запирайте своих жен, потому что автор этой статьи позволила бы Гарри Поттеру догнать себя где и когда угодно»._

— Я убью этого чертова эльфа, — сквозь зубы прошипел Драко. — И маму заодно. 

Опознать дверь в офис Поттера было несложно — она всегда была облеплена кучей записочек с признаниями в любви и предложениями секса. Прямо за дверью секретарь, развалившись на стуле, лениво листал свежий выпуск «Вожделеющих Волшебников». С обложки, разумеется, смотрел Гарри Поттер. Даррен был ужасным секретарем, но милым и приятным парнем, и Драко догадывался, что у Гарри просто не хватает мужества его уволить. 

— Привет, Даррен, — сказал Драко со всем дружелюбием, на которое был способен. Все-таки тот был главным источником информации о Поттере. Даррен поднял взгляд и улыбнулся:

— Привет, Драко, рад видеть. Ты к шефу?

— Ну, да, если он не занят. 

— Для тебя он всегда свободен, разве нет? — Даррен игриво подмигнул. 

Драко захлопал ресницами:

— В каком смысле?

Дарен закатил глаза.

— Ни в каком, забудь. Давай, заходи уже. 

У Поттера был большой кабинет, заставленный уютной мебелью и увешанный многочисленными фотографиями друзей. А еще там был очень крепкий на вид стол весьма удобной высоты, играющий не последнюю роль в ряде фантазий Драко. 

Поттер, на удивление, обнаружился не за столом, а на четвереньках у камина. И он отчаянно с кем-то ругался.

— Мне плевать, с кем вам придется говорить, но пусть они заткнутся и перестанут писать обо мне эти дурацкие статьи! Я не похотливое чудовище! Ну, в самом деле, попытка урвать поцелуй на прощание еще не делает меня…

— Привет, Поттер.

Кто-то в ужасе ахнул. 

— Малфо-ой! — Гарри так резко дернулся, что приложился головой о каминную полку. — Мне надо идти, — бросил он собеседнику, потирая макушку. 

Тот не обрадовался.

— Но мистер Поттер…

— Позже, — отрезал Гарри. — У меня тут дела поважнее. 

Затем встал и подошел к Драко.

— Привет, — сказал он немного нервно и кивнул в сторону камина. — Ты… ты случайно ничего не услышал?

Драко кивнул.

— Еще как услышал, и мне ужасно, ужасно жаль. Я и предположить не мог, что репортеры возьмут интервью у Кэтти и мамы, и что Кэтти будет развивать свою маразматическую теорию о твоем ко мне вожделении.

— Маразматическую теорию. Ну да, — плечи Гарри расслабились. — Так какими судьбами? Я думал, не увижу тебя до завтра. 

— Это да, но у меня для тебя кое-что есть, — Драко достал из кармана бумажный пакет.

Поттер уставился на него, слегка порозовев.

— Еще что-то? Малфой, ты мне практически через день что-то приносишь. 

— Что, правда? — занервничал Драко.

— Ну да, правда. Обед, или чай со сладостями, или что-то полезное, или просто хорошие новости.

— Я… э-э… тебя это раздражает? — взволнованно спросил Драко. Черт подери, а он так старался быть незаметным!

Поттер тут же потряс головой.

— Что ты, нет, конечно. Я всегда рад тебя видеть. 

Драко расслабился. 

— Ладно, погоди, вот увидишь, что я тебе принес в этот раз.

Он достал из пакета небольшую стеклянную баночку. 

Гарри поднял брови.

— «Простоблеск»? Это не то, чем пользовалась Гермиона?

— Лучшее во всем волшебном мире средство для укладки волос, — заверил Драко. — Ты недавно пытался уложить волосы гелем, и я подумал — тебе не помешает по-настоящему действенное средство. 

Гарри внимательно разглядывал баночку.

— Ты заметил, что я пользовался гелем?

— Такое трудно не заметить, Поттер, — пожал Драко плечами. — У тебя были гладкие блестящие волосы. 

— И ты… заметил, — Гарри закусил губу.

Драко снова занервничал.

— Ну, не то чтобы специально, — выпалил он. — Но обычно у тебя волосы так смешно растрепаны, а тут были красиво уложены, вот я и подумал — тебе нужен действительно стоящий гель, чтобы, ну… выглядеть хоть наполовину так, как выглядим мы, нормальные люди. 

Гарри фыркнул.

— Малфой, таких волос как у тебя, нет вообще ни у кого. 

— Еще бы, конечно, нет, но и таких, как у тебя — тоже, так что… — Драко проклял свою неспособность связно выражаться в присутствии Гарри — вечно все заканчивалось каким-то лепетанием. — Слушай, Поттер, ты будешь им пользоваться или нет?

Гарри облизнул губы.

— Хорошо, буду. При одном условии.

Драко поднял бровь и посмотрел на него выжидающе.

— Я намажусь им завтра, но взамен ты распустишь волосы.

— Что?! — ахнул Драко.

— Это мое условие. Я мажу волосы этим гелем, а ты не мажешь свои. И не зачесываешь.

— Но мне и так придется напяливать маггловскую одежду! — проскулил Драко в отчаянии. — Ты хочешь, чтоб я еще и волосы распустил?!

— Я просто хочу увидеть твои волосы по-настоящему, — мягко настаивал Поттер. — Ну скажи да, пожалуйста. 

— Но… — Дело было плохо. Отказать Гарри в чем-либо он был неспособен. — Ладно, — сдался Драко. — Распущу. Я и так буду выряжен в какие-то дурацкие шмотки, почему бы не выставить себя полным идиотом. 

Гарри просиял.

— Спасибо, — горячо поблагодарил он. 

— Ой да ладно, Поттер, — Драко постарался подавить улыбку и повернул к выходу. 

— Погоди. Это что, опять новая мантия?

— О! — удивился Малфой. На нем действительно была новая мантия, глубокого синего цвета. Драко казалось, что она придает его глазам голубоватый оттенок, вместо обычного скучного серого. — Да, новая. Не думал, что ты заметишь. 

— Конечно, я заметил. Красивая мантия. Только в ней у тебя глаза почти голубые. 

— Так я потому ее и купил, — признался Драко. — Был ужасно рад найти что-то, способное придать моим глазам хоть какой-то оттенок.

Гарри казался удивленным.

— Зачем? Твои глаза и так красивые. 

Драко покачнулся.

— Ты так думаешь?

Гарри кивнул.

— Самого красивого в мире серого цвета.

В горле Драко внезапно образовался огромный комок.

***

Из офиса Гарри Драко не шел — плыл по воздуху. И никак не мог перестать улыбаться. Но уже у самого лифта его вдруг сильно дернули за руку.

— Малфой.

Драко был знаком этот голос.

— Грейнджер, — он обернулся. Лучшая подруга Гарри смотрела на него вызывающе.

— Снова Гарри навещаешь?

— Возможно, — осторожно отозвался Драко.

— И что же ты ему принес в этот раз? Обед? Чай? Сладости? Свой зад на блюдце с голубой каемочкой? 

Драко уставился на нее, потеряв дар речи.

— Я… что? — просипел он. 

— Да перестань, — отмахнулась Грейнджер. — Я твои планы насквозь вижу. Уже несколько месяцев плетешь вокруг Гарри сети в надежде его соблазнить. Думал, я не замечу?

Драко несколько раз открыл и закрыл рот, но не смог выдавить ни звука. 

— Мне кажется, игра слишком затянулась, — Грейнджер сложила руки на груди и устремила на него взгляд василиска. — Какие у тебя намерения относительно Гарри? Хочешь трахнуть его и свалить? Провести пару месяцев в сиянии его славы и драматически бросить при большом стечении народа?

— Я… нет, Мерлин правый, нет! — ужаснулся Драко. 

— А что тогда? — напирала Грейнджер. — Чего ты от него хочешь?

— Я… ну… 

— Ты в него влюблен?

Драко застыл.

— Я видела тебя в Святом Мунго, знаешь ли, — Грейнджер оперлась о стенку возле лифта. — Когда Гарри был в коме после убийства Волдеморта, — она ненадолго умолкла. — Ты плакал. 

Драко был здорово перепуган.

— А тебе-то что? — огрызнулся он, стараясь не обращать внимание на огнем горящие щеки. 

— Почему ты плакал, Малфой?

Драко заскрежетал зубами. Нельзя быть грубым с Грейнджер. Она слишком много значит для Гарри. 

— Он был так измучен, — наконец ответил он с неохотой. — А мне было так страшно. 

Она глянула на него скептически.

— Тебе было страшно?

— Да! — рявкнул он. — Я не хотел, чтоб он умер, ясно?

— Почему нет? Волдеморт к тому времени был уже мертв, так какая разница?

Драко вздохнул. Она не отцепится.

— Потому что он был единственным человеком, который решил меня найти, — признал он тихо, кусая губу. — Он прорвался сквозь защиту Мэнора и отыскал нас с мамой — мы прятались на конюшнях. Если бы меня нашел кто-то другой, я бы погиб, но он почему-то решил, что я достоин спасения — и спас нас обоих. 

Он пожал плечами.

— Такое так просто не забывается. И такие, как Поттер — тоже. 

— Значит, ты все-таки его любишь.

— Я… — Драко решил не отвечать. — Что ты собираешься ему рассказать?

Грейнджер, казалось, задумалась.

— Не знаю. Гарри не помешал бы бойфренд, и уж лучше ты, чем Забини — тому только и нужно от Гарри, что слава и деньги. 

У Драко упала челюсть.

— Откуда ты знаешь про Блейза?

— Я все знаю, — отмахнулась она. — Так как, ты уже выбрал, что надеть завтра в клуб?

Драко закатил глаза.

— Если ты действительно так хорошо осведомлена, то не можешь не знать — в моем доме нет даже маггловской пуговицы, — проворчал он. — Я как раз собирался в магазин.

Грейнджер посмотрела на него с интересом.

— А ты уже решил, что купишь? 

Драко покачал головой.

— Да нет, плохо представляю. Я как-то видел одну фотографию — там на магглах были штуки наподобие мантий, только покороче и в розовый цветочек. Вот что-то вроде этого, только, надеюсь, получится обойтись без цветочков. 

Грейнджер, похоже, была на грани истерики. 

— Платье? — выдавила она. — О Малфой, ты иногда ну слишком чистокровен.

Драко собирался горячо возразить, что не понимает, как это вообще может считаться недостатком, но тут Грейнджер совершенно по-доброму ему улыбнулась:

— Давай-ка я помогу?

***

 _Среда, 12:33  
«Маггловская Мода Морганы» _

— А как насчет этого? В нем можно в клуб?

— Это дамский пеньюар, Малфой.

— Ни фига себе. А я думал — так похоже на мантию. 

— Забудь обо всем, что похоже на мантию, — твердо сказала Грейнджер. — Тебе придется надеть брюки. 

— Но я не люблю брюки, — запротестовал Драко, переворачивая страницу. Они стояли у прилавка, листая толстый каталог одежды. Моргана уже сняла с Драко мерки, оставалось только выбрать модель для пошива. 

— И все равно брюки придется надеть, — Грейнджер показала на картинку с чем-то черным и блестящим. — Как насчет кожаных?

Драко скривился.

— Кожа? Она ж натирает.

— М-м, и то правда, — согласилась Грейнджер. — Особенно на корсетах. 

— А ты-то откуда знаешь?

— Потому что мы c Роном… э-э.. об этом слышали. Э-э… где-то, — она принялась быстро листать страницы. И вдруг триумфально воскликнула. — Вот! Идеально. Вот это ты и наденешь.

Пытаясь побороть плохие предчувствия, Драко глянул на картинку. И ахнул.

— Я не могу это надеть! — воскликнул он. — Оно… Оно… — чуть не сказал «узкое», но вместо это выдавил: — старое. 

— Оно не старое. Это джинсы, им положено быть потертыми. Сейчас так модно. 

— Ладно, но рубашка? Проще в перчатку влезть.

— Она и должна так сидеть, — пояснила Грейнджер.

— Да, но у этой модели есть… ну, ты понимаешь.

— Что?

Драко отвел глаза.

— Мускулы. 

Грейнджер посмотрела непонимающе.

— Ну и что? У тебя тоже есть. 

— Да не особенно, — неохотно признался Драко. — И уж точно не такие. Я буду выглядеть жалко. 

— Ничего подобного. Ты будешь выглядеть великолепно.

Он уставился на нее с подозрением.

— А вдруг ты специально все это выбираешь, чтоб меня опозорить? В качестве мести и все такое. 

Грейнджер не отвела взгляд.

— Я бы никогда так не поступила, — сказала она с обидой. 

Драко вздохнул и снова посмотрел на модель, пытаясь представить свою тощую фигуру в облегающей одежде. 

— Знаешь, Гарри бы этот прикид понравился, — обронила Грейнджер.

Сердце Драко совершило забавный кульбит.

— Что, правда?

— Несомненно. Он всегда говорит, что ему нравятся парни в джинсах.

Ну и как после этого сопротивляться?

***

_Четверг, 19:23  
Квартира Драко_

Заказ прибыл минута в минуту. Сова Морганы принесла несколько пакетов, в каждом — предмет одежды или подходящий аксессуар.

И теперь Драко оставалось все это надеть.

Он уже принял душ и расчесался. На то, чтоб не уложить волосы как обычно, понадобилось титаническое усилие воли. Вместо этого Драко использовал лишь капельку кондиционера и дал волосам высохнуть самостоятельно.

Наряд, выбранный для него Грейнджер, был разложен на кровати. Драко уже затемнил все зеркала, не желая пока видеть свое отражение. Боялся, что струсит. Вообще-то умение вовремя струсить он находил весьма полезным — но тогда Блейз победит, а этого никак нельзя допустить.

Драко неохотно расстался с банным халатом и принялся одеваться. На удивление, джинсы оказались не такими уж узкими. Обтягивающие на ягодицах, в остальном они были довольно свободны. Рубашка с длинными рукавами, как он и боялся, сидела в облипку, но, по крайней мере, была удобной и мягкой. Драко покорно надел ботинки, пояс и все остальную необходимую, по мнению Грейнджер, ерунду, и наконец выпрямился.

Больше не в силах выносить неизвестность, он снял с зеркала чары и со страхом взглянул на свое отражение.

И застыл от удивления.

— Яйца Мерлина, — прошептал он. — Это правда я?

Драко едва себя узнал. Неуложенные волосы падали на глаза, смягчая черты лица. Маггловские брюки сидели низко на бедрах, как раз под краем рубашки, приоткрывая на зависть подтянутый живот. Рубашка мягко облегала торс, подчеркивая мускулы, о существовании которых Драко и не подозревал. К величайшему своему изумлению, он не выглядел ни тощим, ни костлявым, ни уродливым.

Он выглядел привлекательно. 

Драко шагнул поближе, проверяя, не подводит ли зрение.

— Зеркало, это правда я? Никаких фокусов, чар и прочего?

— Это ты, лапушка, и тебя можно подавать на десерт, — похотливо ответило зеркало. — Так бы тебя и съела. 

Драко крутился перед зеркалом так и эдак, рассматривая свою задницу, руки и волосы. Но под каким бы углом он ни смотрел, двух мнений быть не могло. 

Из Драко Малфоя вышел чертовски сексуальный маггл.

***

_Четверг, 20:32  
Ночной клуб «Маньяк Мартин» _

Драко не собирался так опаздывать, но у зеркала он пробыл чуть дольше, чем рассчитывал. Вместо того чтоб скользнуть в клуб униженной тенью, он вошел туда так, словно был здесь хозяином. И довольно улыбнулся, почувствовав восхищенные взгляды окружающих ведьм и волшебников.

Он изучал клуб, обходя по периметру, пока не увидел знакомые лица. Грейнджер и Уизли тоже были здесь — сидели вместе с Гарри и Блейзом за маленьким круглым столиком. Грейнджер расположилась между Гарри и Блейзом, создавая нечто вроде барьера, который явно бесил Блейза. Драко знал — она это сделала специально, и готов был ее расцеловать. 

Чувствуя удивительную уверенность в себе, он неторопливо приблизился к столику. 

— Всем привет.

Четыре головы резко повернулись к нему. Четыре пары глаз расширились. Четыре челюсти упали на пол. 

— Драко? — неверяще спросил Блейз, глядя на Драко так, будто видел первый раз в жизни. 

— Черт, Малфой, ты прям похож на маггловскую модель, — протянул пораженный Уизли. 

— Красивый прикид, — довольно сказала Грейнджер. Драко подмигнул ей. Он уже решил, что проспонсирует Г.А.В.Н.Э. на двадцать лет вперед. 

Только Гарри до сих пор не сказал ни слова, лишь ловил ртом воздух с таким видом, словно у него земля ушла из-под ног. Наконец, он вновь обрел голос:

— Ты… Малфой, ты… ты выглядишь… — громко сглотнул. — Мне нравится твоя прическа, — выдавил он. 

Драко не смог сдержать сияющую улыбку.

— Спасибо, — сказал он со счастливым видом.

Гарри слегка встряхнулся и буквально втиснулся в Грейнджер, освобождая немного места.

— Вот, садись сюда, если хочешь. Рядом со мной. Или просто садись. Что хочешь.

Драко грациозно опустился рядом и почувствовал, как по телу прошла дрожь от соприкосновения бедер.

— О чем болтаем?

Следующие полчаса они просто общались — или, по крайней мере, Драко общался с Грейнджер и Уизли. Блейз почти не раскрывал рта, по-прежнему неверяще разглядывая Драко, а Гарри — Гарри, казалось, пытался избавить клуб от запасов огневиски. 

— Эй, притормози, дружище, это уже четвертая, — запротестовал Уизли, когда Гарри опрокинул еще одну рюмку.

— Заткнись, Рон, — возразил Гарри громко, но слегка неразборчиво. Какое-то время он сосредоточенно смотрел на Драко, потом снова повернулся к другу. — Мне надо выпить. 

Уизли пожал плечами.

— Ну смотри. Только тащить твою пьяную тушу до дома придется мне. 

Блейз внезапно ожил.

— О, я могу проводить его, если хочешь, Уизли. С удовольствием…

— Спасибо, Забини, мы сами о нем позаботимся, — отрезала Грейнджер тоном, в котором явственно слышалось «даже и не надейся, поганец». 

Драко чуть поежился. От гриффиндорцев, ощетинившихся на защиту друзей, лучше держаться подальше. 

Гарри опрокинул в себя пятую порцию огневиски и хлопнул рюмкой о стол. 

— Пойдемте танцевать. 

— Да ты, брат, уже нализался, — хохотнул Уизли, но все-таки начал вставать. Следом поднялись остальные, и компания направилась на танцпол. 

Блейз немедленно повис у Гарри на шее и принялся обольстительно об него тереться. Драко оставалось лишь скрежетать зубами, наблюдая, как Забини обвивается в танце вокруг Поттера. К своему величайшему сожалению, Драко вынужден был признать, что до сих пор считает Блейза весьма сексуальным. Где уж Поттеру устоять?

— Потанцуй с кем-нибудь, — внезапно прошептали ему на ухо.

Он обернулся и увидел Грейнджер. 

— Что?

— Потанцуй с кем-нибудь, — повторила она и кивнула в сторону Блейза и Гарри. — Поверь мне. 

Драко закусил губу. Она была права насчет маггловского прикида — может, и сейчас знает, что говорит? 

Очень мускулистый и очень симпатичный парень как раз танцевал неподалеку — и приглашающе улыбался Драко. Решив последовать совету Грейнджер, Драко двинулся к нему.

И внезапно оказался в кольце рук, обнимающих его сзади за талию. Удивленный, Драко глянул через плечо и увидел Гарри. 

— О нет, не вздумай, — сказал тот строго. — Не подходи к нему.

Дыхание Гарри щекотало ухо и посылало волны мурашек по спине.

— Почему нет? 

— Он на тебя смотрит.

— Неужели? И большой храбрый гриффиндорец решил защищать бедного маленького Драко от всех смотрящих на него мужчин?

— Может быть, — ответил Поттер вызывающе. Руки с талии Драко он так и не убрал — наоборот, сжал их крепче, поймав еще один брошенный на Драко жадный взгляд. — Мне не нравится, когда на тебя так смотрят.

Драко замер от удивления. Снова вывернул шею и увидел, что Гарри недобро уставился на парня, с которым Драко собирался потанцевать. Он глубоко вдохнул и услышал легкий запах огневиски.

— Поттер, ты же совсем пьян, — заметил Драко.

— Ну и что? — Гарри внезапно дернул Малфоя в сторону. — А ну сдай назад! — Рявкнул он другому парню, слишком задержавшему на Драко взгляд. 

— Когда напьешься, ты ужасный собственник, знаешь об этом?

— Ш-ш. У меня грудной монстр, и Миона говорит, это совершенно нормально. Вали отсюда! — Прошипел он, перетягивая Драко на другую сторону, подальше от блондина, который засмотрелся — а может, просто посмотрел, — на Малфоя. 

Драко рассмеялся бы, если б настолько не наслаждался происходящим.

— А что такое грудной монстр?

— Ну... он рычит и все такое, когда тебя кто-то хочет, — попытался объяснить Гарри. Потом дернул Драко назад и по-хозяйски прижал к себе. — Ты его не получишь, он мой! — Прорычал он случайно оказавшемуся рядом посетителю. 

Драко буквально засветился от счастья. Кем бы ни был этот грудной монстр, он его уже обожал. Прильнув к теплому телу Гарри, Малфой закрыл глаза…

Открыв их, он встретил внимательный взгляд Забини — и вызывающе уставился на него в ответ. Чуть погодя Блейз перевел взгляд на Гарри. Тот все еще крепко обнимал Драко и продолжал рычать на окружающих. 

Блейз понимающе кивнул и, к величайшему изумлению Драко, слегка склонил голову, признавая свое поражение. Потом подмигнул ему, послал воздушный поцелуй — и направился к выходу.

По пути он стрельнул обворожительной улыбкой в красивого, хорошо одетого парня, стоящего со спутником у двери. Тот тут же развернулся на каблуках и направился за Блейзом. Вид у бедняги был пришибленно-влюбленный. 

Драко все еще пытался понять, почему Забини решил сдаться, когда музыка стихла и раздался голос ди-джея.

— А теперь, — он сделал театральную паузу, — песня для всех влюбленных пар на нашем танцполе! 

Поплыл медленный ритм слезливой любовной песенки, и Драко вздохнул. Он знал, что Гарри и так редко танцует, и уж точно никогда — медленные танцы. С превеликой неохотой он сделал шаг в сторону столика. 

Руки на его талии тут же сжались, и Драко обнаружил, что не может сдвинуться с места. 

— Не уходи, — умоляюще сказал Поттер, притягивая Драко обратно. — Потанцуй со мной. Пожалуйста?

Мир вокруг Драко начал исчезать. Он тихо прошептал «хорошо», и повернулся в руках Гарри, оказываясь с ним лицом к лицу. Робко обнял за шею — и принялся ждать неминуемого пробуждения. 

Они медленно кружились в своем собственном ритме, мало обращая внимания на льющуюся из динамиков музыку. Гарри счастливо вздохнул: 

— Идеально, — и Драко не мог с ним не согласится. Его обнимали теплые сильные руки, одна ладонь лежала на пояснице, как раз между поясом джинсов и краем рубашки — полоска кожи горела от прикосновения, заставляя прижаться к Гарри чуть сильнее. 

Поттер чуть наклонился вперед, волосы Драко мазнули его по щеке. 

— У тебя такие красивые волосы, — сказал Поттер, чуть зарывшись в них носом. — Можно потрогать?

Малфой сглотнул.

— Я весь потный.

— Плевать. 

Несмотря на все усилия, голос Драко слегка дрожал:

— Т-тогда ладно.

И как было не раз во сне Драко, Поттер медленно поднял руку и прикоснулся к его волосам. 

— М-м, мягкие, — он медленно пропустил пряди сквозь пальцы. Прикосновение было нежным, почти робким. Затем оно повторилось — и Драко бессильно уронил голову на плечо Поттера и зарылся лицом ему в шею. 

Гарри прижался щекой к макушке Драко и притянул его ближе. Одной рукой продолжал перебирать волосы, а второй поглаживал по спине, мягкими, успокаивающими движениями. Драко чувствовал себя настолько защищенным и любимым, что мог бы заснуть прямо здесь — если б каждый нерв его не был натянут, как струна.

— Драко, пойдем ко мне, — вдруг попросил Гарри.

Пораженный Малфой поднял голову с плеча Поттера и заглянул в затуманенные глаза. Он даже не знал, что его больше поразило — смысл этих слов или обращение по имени.

— Поттер… — Драко сглотнул. — Гарри, ты пьян.

— Мне все равно.

— А мне нет. Ты бы никогда не пригласил меня домой, если бы был трезвым.

— Неправда! — запротестовал Гарри. — Я и трезвый с ума по тебе схожу. Честно.

Сердце Драко пропустило удар, но циничный слизеринский рассудок отказывался принимать слова пьяного на веру.

— Нет, не сходишь, — сказал он тихо. — Мы просто друзья. 

— Мы бы могли быть чем-то большим, — настаивал Гарри. — Я бы мог быть твоим парнем. Я бы хорошо тебя трахал, правда. 

— Гарри! — Драко разрывался между желанием рассмеяться и накинуться на Поттера прямо тут, на танцполе. 

— Или ты мог бы трахать меня. Только, думаю, ты любишь быть снизу, — задумчиво продолжил Гарри. — Но ты все равно можешь меня трахнуть, если хочешь. А можем просто потискаться. Ты был бы классным плюшевым мишкой. 

Драко фыркнул.

— О Гарри, как же ты утром пожалеешь о своих словах, — сказал он мягко и не удержался — отвел с лица Гарри прядь волос.

— Н-не пожалею, — неразборчиво ответил Гарри и в подтверждение потряс головой. — Я на тебе просто помешан. Давно уже.

Драко поднял бровь, почувствовав, как рука Гарри сползает с поясницы вниз. Через плечо Гарри он увидел, как Грейнджер и Уизли — истинные гриффиндорцы — пробиваются сквозь толпу к нему на выручку.

— Ты прекрасен, — сообщил Гарри. Его большой палец скользнул в задний карман малфоевских джинсов. 

К своему ужасу, Драко почувствовал, что краснеет.

— Ты говоришь это только потому, что я позволяю тебе трогать меня за задницу, — сказал он ехидно, пытаясь скрыть волнение. 

— Не-а, — сказал Гарри, сжимая указанную часть тела. — Говорю потому что ты прекрасен. Скажи, Рон? — Обратился он к возникшему рядом Уизли.

— Так, приятель, нам пора домой, — рыжий покачал головой и попытался оторвать Гарри от Драко. — Перестань приставать к бедному Малфою, — он бросил на Драко извиняющийся взгляд. — Прости, обычно он ни к кому не лезет, когда пьян. 

У Драко внутри все как-то странно сжалось.

— Тогда, думаю, мне просто повезло, — сказал он беспечно.

— Я не прстаю, — возразил Гарри. Уизли снял его руку с талии Драко и закинул себе на плечо. Драко ощутил острое чувство потери. 

— Еще как пристаешь. Кто только что лапал Малфоя за задницу?

— О, — Гарри посмотрел на Драко в восхитительной растерянности. Очки его перекосились, волосы были взлохмачены, и Драко был уверен, что Гарри в жизни не выглядел милей. — Эт потому что у Драко красивая попка, — прошептал он по секрету практически всему клубу. — Особенно в джинсах. 

У Драко слегка потеплело на душе от комплимента, несмотря на то, что все вокруг засмеялись. 

— О Гарри, если ты все это потом вспомнишь, будешь просто в ужасе, — заметил Уизли, старательно пряча улыбку. — Пойдем, отведу тебя домой. 

— Хорошо, но вместе с Драко. Я буду его парнем, а он — моим плюшевым мишкой.

Еще один взрыв смеха. Щеки Драко порозовели, а у Уизли затряслись плечи — он изо всех сил сдерживал хохот, увещевая Гарри со всей возможной серьезностью: 

— Думаю, дружище, Малфою найдется, что сказать на эту тему. Тебе чертовски повезло, что он до сих пор не наложил на тебя какое-нибудь заклятие. 

— О, все нормально, — поспешно сказал Драко, очень стараясь не показать, насколько он счастлив. — Я не возражаю. 

— Ну вот, видишь, какой он хороший, — продолжил убеждать Уизли. — Бедный парень не заслуживает участи быть твоей мягкой игрушкой. А теперь попрощайся с Малфоем.

Гарри послушно помахал.

— Пока, красавчик, — сказал он, позволяя Уизли тащить себя к выходу. 

Драко помахал в ответ.

— Пока, Поттер!

— Люблю тебя! — крикнул Гарри через плечо — и они исчезли за дверью.

Рука Малфоя замерла в воздухе. Несколько мгновений он молча шевелил губами — а потом расцвел в счастливой улыбке. Даже если Гарри напился до посинения и понятия не имел, о чем говорит, этот момент Драко запомнит на всю жизнь.

— Кхе-кхе.

Вздрогнув, Драко обернулся и наткнулся на очень пристальный взгляд. 

— Да, Грейнджер? — спросил он обреченно. 

— Почему ты не пошел к нему домой? — начала она с места в карьер. 

Драко глянул непонимающе:

— Он был пьян. 

— Ну и что? Ты разве его не хочешь?

— Да, Мерлин, да, но трезвым! Он понятия не имел, что говорит или делает. Неужели ты думаешь, я бы воспользоваться его таким состоянием?

Грейнджер какое-то время смотрела на него молча.

— Ты завтра в обед свободен? — внезапно спросила она. 

— Да, но при чем тут это?

— Встретимся в полдень в «Дырявом котле, и я расскажу тебе, как завоевать сердце Гарри, 

И она исчезла в толпе. 

***

 _Пятница, 11:41  
«Дырявый котел»_

Драко явился в «Дырявый котел» за двадцать минут до назначенного времени, укутанный в безукоризненно-строгую мантию и готовый потратить на обед Грейнджер небольшое состояние, если та всерьез собралась ему помочь. Теперь он сидел за столиком у стены, нервно барабанил пальцами по столу, на котором стоял почти нетронутый тыквенный сок, и периодически пытался нервно вцепиться себе в волосы. 

Грейнджер пришла за пару минут до полудня — к величайшему облегчению Драко, который уже начал опасаться преждевременного облысения. 

— Привет, Малфой, — вежливо сказала она и села напротив.

— Грейнджер, — кивнул Драко.

— Утром ты прислал Гарри антипохмельное зелье, — это не было вопросом. 

Драко кивнул.

— Боялся, что после вчерашнего ему будет плохо.

— Ты сам его сварил?

— Естественно, — сдержанно сказал Драко. — Я могу приготовить куда более сильное зелье, чем эти недоучки-аптекари, к тому же мое — без побочных эффектов.

— Если мне память не изменяет, антипохмельное зелье варится несколько часов.

Драко пожал плечами.

— Я рано встал. К чему эти вопросы?

Грейнджер пристально его изучала.

— Ты действительно за него переживаешь, — медленно проговорила она.

Драко хмыкнул и отвел глаза. От проницательности Грейнджер ему всегда было не по себе. 

— И что? За него все переживают, — сказал он неохотно.

— Фига с два, — отрезала она. — Я с одиннадцати лет наблюдаю, как люди пытаются им манипулировать. Им плевать на него самого, им нужна лишь его слава, его деньги, его магия. 

— Мне не нужны, — тут же ответил Драко.

— Нет, тебе — нет, — на ее лице появилась легкая улыбка. — Тебе просто нужна его задница. 

Драко фыркнул.

— Кстати о заднице Поттера, ты вроде бы собиралась мне с этим помочь?

Грейнджер кивнула:

— Ты первый человек за долгое время, которому нужен Гарри ради Гарри. Да, помогу. 

— И даже не прочитаешь для начала речь на тему «только попробуй его обидеть»? — съязвил он. 

— Всенепременно, — ласково сказала она. — Если хоть подумаешь о том, чтоб обидеть моего лучшего друга — будешь искать свои яйца в Америке.

Драко вытаращил глаза.

— Ты на такое способна?

Грейнджер многозначительно усмехнулась.

Драко сглотнул.

— Ладно. Даю слово, что не обижу его. Я и так не собирался, — пробормотал он.

— Вот и славно. Что ж, если ты действительно хочешь завоевать сердце Гарри…

Драко нетерпеливо наклонился вперед.

— …приготовь ему ужин. 

Драко захлопал глазами.

— Что ты сказала?

— Приготовь ему ужин, — повторила Грейнджер. — Ему, кроме миссис Уизли, никто никогда не готовил.

— Но… но я… я не умею готовить! — воскликнул Драко в отчаянии. — Он не сможет это есть!

— Важно не умение, — значительно сказала Грейнджер. — Важен посыл. Гарри в детстве всегда готовил тем ужасным магглам. Ты хоть представляешь, что для него будет значить, если приготовят ужин для него самого? 

Драко задумался. Про детство Гарри он уже знал, и даже подобрал для его милых родственников пару-тройку очень эффектных заклятий — оставалось лишь узнать, где эти Дурсли живут. 

— К нему домой сможешь попасть по каминной сети, пароль — «дракон». Я прослежу, чтоб он не вернулся раньше шести, — пообещала Грейнджер. — Жди его на кухне с ужином. Поверь мне, Малфой, он влюбится в тебя без памяти.

Драко покусал губу. 

— Послушай, я ведь оказалась права с одеждой?

Драко поднял глаза и встретил ее честный взгляд. Сомнений слегка поубавилось.

— Ладно, — сказал он, почти не труся. 

Грейнджер расплылась в улыбке.

— Чудесно, — сказала она удовлетворенно. — Он будет счастлив. 

Драко закатил глаза, но от идеи сделать Поттера счастливым у него самого потеплело на душе.

— Слушай, кстати, о твоем вчерашнем наряде — ты видел передовицу «Пророка»?

Драко помотал головой, и Грейнджер протянула газету через стол. Он глянул — и расхохотался.

На фото Поттер обнимал его с таким собственническим видом, будто они встречались с полгода, не меньше. Хорошо просматривалась и рука в заднем кармане джинсов. Гигантский заголовок гласил: «Взрыв ревности! Что бывает, когда Гарри «Похотливое чудовище» Поттер приводит Драко Малфоя в клуб!»

— Думаю, ты и сам догадываешься, каково сейчас Гарри? — спросила Грейнджер с веселыми искорками в глазах. — Слава богу, ты прислал это зелье — а то он уже готов был уверовать, что ты его возненавидел на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Решил, бедолага, что теперь у него вообще нет шансов. 

— Ох, Поттер, — нежно сказал Драко, наблюдая, как Гарри на картинке притягивает к себе его двойника. Потом свел брови и глянул на Грейнджер. — Погоди… шансов на что? 

Глаза Грейнджер расширились.

— Ой, ты только взгляни на время! Мне надо бежать! — выпалила она, взмахнула пушистыми волосами — и была такова.

***

_Пятница, 17:02  
Квартира Гарри_

Драко с сомнением разглядывал разложенные на кухонном столе ингредиенты: тушку цыпленка, томатный соус, сыр, панировочные сухари и макароны. Он был совершенно уверен, что из всего это можно приготовить «цыпленка по-пармски» — одно из любимых блюд Гарри, недаром тот заказывал его в «Марио».

В чем он не был уверен, так это — как именно сие блюдо готовить, но выданная Грейнджер кулинарная книга твердо обещала, что это под силу и новичку. Так и подмывало кликнуть Кэтти — но тогда весь смысл ужина пропадет. Поэтому он храбро склонился над книгой и погрузился в чтение.

«Опустите цыпленка в смесь яиц и молока, затем обваляйте в панировочных сухарях со специями. Слегка подрумяньте с обеих сторон».

Драко поморщился. Ну и что это значит? Откуда взялись яйца и молоко? А специи в сухарях? Следует ли применить к цыпленку заклинание «Хамелеонус»?

— Блин, — вздохнув, он направил палочку в сторону холодильника Поттера: — Акцио молоко и яйца. 

Сложив несколько сырых яиц в большую кастрюлю, Драко собрался было полить их молоком, но вдруг остановился.

«Я же могу обрызгаться», — испугался он. Для свидания с Гарри была выбрана самая красивая мантия, но в чистящих заклинаниях Драко был не силен, поэтому перспектива обляпаться с ног до головы отнюдь не прельщала. 

Он быстро снял мантию, аккуратно сложил и убрал подальше. Под мантией на нем были короткие трусы из черного шелка — и больше ничего. Мысль о том, что на него брызнет что-то горячее, заставила поморщиться.

«Должен же быть у Поттера фартук». 

Драко снова поднял палочку и мгновение спустя поймал летящий к нему кусок ткани. 

Расправил — и побледнел. 

Фартук был не просто красным — он был ослепительно, пламенеюще-алым. Рядом с внушительной эмблемой Гриффиндора огромными золотыми буквами было вышито: «Львы любят на четвереньках».

— Вскрик моды, — пробормотал Драко, повязывая фартук. Набрал в легкие побольше воздуху для храбрости и ухватился за пакет с молоком.

Рецепт по-прежнему смущал, но Малфой старался изо всех сил. Осторожно опустил цыпленка в смесь яиц с молоком — хотя не совсем понимал смысл добавления яиц, которые мертвым грузом лежали на дне кастрюльки. Смешал панировочные сухари со специями — орегано, солью, перцем, порошком карри, корицей и какао, — короче, всем, что нашлось в кухонном шкафчике Поттера. Обвалял цыпленка в сухарях и придал ему заклинанием симпатичный оттенок хаки, который приятно сочетался с налитым сверху томатным соусом. Затем соорудил сверху изящную горку из сыра и нагнулся, чтобы засунуть свое творение в холодную духовку.

Внезапно засосало под ложечкой — с головой, засунутой в духовку, слышимость была ограничена, но Драко вдруг почудился звук шагов. В следующее мгновение он заледенел от ужаса, осознав — не послышалось.

За его спиной кто-то душераздирающе охнул.

— Мать твою за ногу! 

Малфой в ужасе крутанулся на месте и выпрямился. «Цыпленок по-пармски» полетел на пол. Широко распахнутыми глазами Драко уставился на так же глядящего на него Гарри. 

— Поттер! — придушенно вскрикнул он и бросил взгляд на настенные часы. Было только пять тридцать. — Ты чего так рано?!

— Гермиона сказала, чтоб я шел поскорее домой, меня ждет сюрприз, — Гарри ни на секунду не сводил глаз с Драко, вцепившись в край стола так, будто с трудом мог стоять.

Драко зашипел, чувствуя, что заливается краской. Ну, Грейнджер, берегись! 

Костяшки пальцев Гарри побелели.

— Это что… мой фартук? — выдавил он и громко сглотнул. 

Драко покраснел еще больше и промолчал.

Гарри на мгновение отвел глаза от Драко, чтобы осмотреть кухню. Холодея, Драко проследил за его взглядом: залитые молоком яйца в кастрюльке, рассыпанные всюду сухари и специи, перевернутая банка с остатками томатного соуса на полу — и зачарованный цыпленок, медленно обтекающий в холодной духовке.

— Ты… мне ужин уготовил?

Драко не сомневался, что цветом лица уже слился с фартуком.

Гарри выглядел так, будто его сбило поездом. Он еще раз сглотнул и закрыл глаза.

— У тебя есть ровно две минуты, Малфой, — медленно и сдержанно начал он, — чтобы одеться и свалить из моего дома к чертовой матери.

Драко покачнулся. Его плечи поникли. Он уставился в пол, пытаясь сдержать слезы.

— …Потому что если ты хоть на секунду задержишься, — продолжил Гарри напряженным голосом, — я просто швырну тебя на этот стол и буду трахать, пока не отключишься. 

Драко застыл.

Как в замедленной съемке он поднял голову и встретил жадный взгляд Гарри.

— Думаю, я был очень терпелив, Драко Малфой, — Поттер произнес его имя таким низким, таким сексуальным голосом, что у Драко пересохло во рту. — Все эти месяцы я держал себя в руках. Несмотря на все твои подарки, твои визиты, твои появления везде, где ты был мне нужен… Я твердил себе — ты просто хочешь быть моим другом, и я должен быть счастлив и этим. 

Гарри отвел глаза.

— А вчера ты пришел в этот клуб… будто прямо из моих снов… и выглядел так, хоть законом запрещай…

Он набрал в легкие воздуха.

— Я надирался огневиски в попытке держаться от тебя подальше, а в итоге накинулся на тебя как ревнивое животное. Но ты не проклял меня за то, что я трогал тебя за задницу, ты даже не возразил. А утром сварил мне антипохмельное зелье.

Гарри повернулся и пригвоздил его взглядом к полу. Из-за сильно расширенных зрачков зеленые глаза казались почти черными. 

— Несмотря ни на что, я держался и вел себя как порядочный джентльмен, — голос упал до шепота. — Но даже у Гарри Поттера есть свой предел, и ты его только что достиг. Увидеть, как ты в одном моем фартуке готовишь мне ужин — чего вообще никто никогда не делал…

У него дернулся кадык. Драко видел, что каждый мускул в теле Поттера напряжен до предела.

— Клянусь, если ты сейчас не оденешься и не сбежишь, я тебя просто сожру.

Воцарилась тишина, прерываемая лишь звуками их тяжелого, отчаянного дыхания.

— Осталось около минуты, — наконец сказал Гарри, прожигая Драко взглядом. — А потом тебе лучше драпать.

Драко был совершенно, абсолютно уверен, что в жизни еще не был так возбужден. Даже тогда, когда случайно увидел Гарри в душе после квиддича. Дрожащими пальцами он поспешно принялся развязывать фартук, безуспешно дергая тесемки на шее и поясе. 

— Тридцать секунд, — Гарри отсчитывал время, не сводя с него обжигающего взгляда, и у Драко от триумфа и предвкушения начала кружиться голова. «Поттер хочет меня! Гарри меня хочет! Гарри меня трахнет!»

Вспотевшие руки Драко скользили и тянули, но тугие узлы не поддавались. Он чуть слышно выругался — Гарри лишь усмехнулся в ответ. 

— Не можешь снять? — протянул он, делая шаг в сторону Драко. — Значит, не можешь сбежать и останешься в ловушке? Полностью в моей власти?

Давно стоящий член Драко слегка дернулся.

— Гарри, — беспомощно всхлипнул он. 

— Фартук тебя не спасет, — предупредил Гарри, медленно приближаясь. — Я тебя и сквозь него трахну, если понадобится.

Драко на секунду прикрыл глаза. Гарри уже завел его до предела. Он с удвоенной силой принялся дергать за завязки фартука, но упрямая хрень не поддавалась. 

— Драко.

Он поднял взгляд.

Гарри облизнул губы.

— Время вышло. 

И в следующую секунду у Драко земля ушла из-под ног, потому что Гарри прыгнул вперед и подхватил его на руки. Драко инстинктивно обхватил его руками за шею, а ногами — за талию, и они впились в друг друга губами. 

Драко застонал Гарри в рот, чувствуя, как шесть месяцев неразделенной любви стираются из памяти под напором горячего языка и сильных рук. 

— Я хочу тебя целую вечность, — проговорил Гарри в перерывах между отчаянными поцелуями. — Я так об этом мечтал. 

У Драко едва сердце не выскочило из груди.

— Правда?

— Да, правда, — подтвердил Гарри. Его руки скользнули Драко на ягодицы. — Мерлин, я так люблю твою задницу.

— Ну так сделай с ней что-нибудь, — прошипел Драко, крепче обнимая его за шею. Если только не хочет упасть, остановить руки Поттера он бессилен — и эта беспомощность заводила почти болезненно. 

Получив разрешение, Гарри скользнул пальцами за резинку трусов Драко — и от контакта кожи с кожей оба резко вздохнули. 

— Охуе…

— И я о том же, — фыркнул Драко. По телу пробежала дрожь, когда член оказался прижат к животу Гарри сквозь три слоя ткани. 

Гарри скользнул рукой дальше, обхватил Драко снизу за ягодицу и крепко сжал. 

У Драко закатились глаза. Оторвавшись от губ Гарри, он впился зубами ему в шею. 

— Трахни меня, — потребовал он, уже не в состоянии сдерживаться в шаге от мечты.

Гарри в ответ почти зарычал, и Драко вдруг оказался спиной на столе, прямо на куче рассыпанного орегано. Поттер навис сверху. 

— Ты так меня заводишь, — выдохнул он, устраиваясь между ног Драко. — Тем более в моем собственном фартуке.

Малфой перестал стесняться пошлой тряпки, в которую оказался замотан — перестал в тот момент, когда Гарри отдернул ее в сторону и впился губами в его сосок. Драко выгнулся дугой и вскрикнул. 

Гарри принялся покрывать поцелуями его бока и живот. 

— Сейчас я так тебя трахну, — пообещал он. — Ты полгода на это нарывался. 

— Меньше трепа, больше траха, — скомандовал Драко сквозь сжатые зубы.

Гарри поднял голову.

— О, думаешь ты тут главный, не так ли?

И слетел с Драко — и со стола. Драко глянул на него в ужасе от потери контакта 

— Гарри! — всхлипнул он.

Гарри хищно облизнулся и подхватил Драко под колени.

— Ты в моем доме, — сказал он твердо, рывком протягивая Драко по столу, украшенному разлитым соусом и рассыпанными специями. Когда зад завис над самым краем, Драко взвизгнул и слегка трепыхнулся. 

— Ты в моем фартуке, — продолжал Гарри, сдвигая указанный предмет одежды. — И ты уже больше полугода снишься мне в эротических снах, так что просто лежи и не брыкайся, я все сделаю сам.

Драко уставился на него с негодованием:

— Но я…

И ахнул, когда Гарри наклонил голову и прижался губами к выпирающему из шелковых трусов члену.

— Не спорь со мной, — пожурил Гарри, вернув себе полное внимание Драко. — Эти полгода ты был моим героем и ангелом-хранителем. Ты сделал мне столько хорошего, теперь моя очередь сделать что-то хорошее для тебя. 

— За…

— Да, до твоей задницы мы тоже дойдем, но вначале…

Дернув вниз резинку трусов, Гарри освободил головку члена — и тут же накрыл ее ртом.

Затылок Драко со стуком ударился о стол.

— Блин, ладно, делай… делай что хочешь! — выдавил он, совершенно дезориентированный талантливым ртом Поттера.

— Вот так-то лучше, — проворковал Гарри, сжал основание члена Драко сквозь смятую ткань трусов и продолжил сосать и облизывать головку.

Малфой быстро потерял способность к связной речи и только жалобно постанывал.

К губам прижались пальцы Гарри, он тут же втянул их в рот и принялся посасывать, имитируя движения Поттера и покрывая слюной. Пальцы исчезли, он всхлипнул — и тут же почувствовал, как те прижимаются к весьма чувствительной части его тела.

Гарри так и не раздел его — просто скользнул рукой под ткань трусов. Ноги Драко были широко разведены и закинуты ему на плечи, так что сделать это было несложно. 

— Блин! — вскрикнул Драко, когда кончик пальца скользнул внутрь. По телу пробежала дрожь удовольствия. — Гарри! 

Гарри на секунду остановился и поднял на Драко поблескивающие, вопрошающие глаза. Драко всхлипнул, не понимая, почему тот не двигается.

— Ты…? — осторожно спросил Гарри, внимательно глядя на Драко.

И Драко вдруг понял — чертов гриффиндорец ждет разрешения.

— Да нет будь таким сраным джентльменом, Поттер! — рявкнул он. — Вперед и с песней!

Глаза Гарри сверкнули, и он набросился на член Драко с новым пылом. Палец тем временем скользнул внутрь полностью — и согнулся.

Малфой чуть не взвыл от волны удовольствия. И как Поттер умудрялся действовать так слаженно? И язык, и губы, и пальцы… и Драко уже даже думать связно не мог. У него был томатный соус в волосах, пальцы в заднице и губы Поттера на члене, и, Мерлин правый, он сейчас кончит.

— Гарри, Гарри, я…

Гарри чуть сильнее надавил на простату, и это послужило последней каплей. Драко кончил так бурно, что наверняка свалился бы со стола, если б его не поддерживали сильные руки Поттера. Мышцы ног свело, пальцы поджались, он впился пятками в плечи Гарри — а тот продолжать сосать до тех пор, пока Драко не рухнул на стол, совершенно обессиленный.

— М-м, Гарри, — счастливо вздохнул он.

Поттер поцеловал его в бедро, осторожно высвободил пальцы и мягко опустил его ноги на пол. Потом медленно поднял Драко в сидячее положение, притянул к себе и поцеловал.

Тот обвил его шею руками и расслабленно ответил на поцелуй.

Когда они оторвались друг от друга, Драко застенчиво улыбнулся:

— Ты правда мечтал обо мне полгода?

Гарри вернул улыбку.

— По меньшей мере, — признался он. — И ты прости, что я так на тебя набросился, но я так давно этого хотел, а ты стал… ну, ты понимаешь.

— Что?

— Командовать.

Драко поднял бровь.

— Командовать?

— Ну, да. Пытался распоряжаться, говорить мне, что делать. На секунду я даже подумал, что придется тебя связать. 

Тело Драко прошила искра возбуждения, но он лишь презрительно хмыкнул.

— Связать? Какая нелепость. И грубость. Да просто варварство.

По лицу Гарри скользнула лукавая улыбка.

— А не слишком ли сильно ты протестуешь?

Драко уронил челюсть.

— Грубиян невоспитанный, — сказал он высокомерно, ерзая по краю стола — член снова начал подавать признаки жизни. 

Гарри наклонился и прошептал ему на ухо:

— Если ты думаешь, что это было грубо, подожди, пока я тебя трахну.

У Драко перехватило дыхание.

— Чепуха, — бросил он.

— В смысле — чепуха?

— В смысле — столько разговоров о трахе, а моей бедной заднице досталась лишь пара пальцев. Ты не грубиян, ты просто провокатор.

Гарри сверкнул глазами.

— Я тебе покажу провокатора, — он стянул Драко со стола и поставил на ноги. — В спальню, живо, — приказал он, слегка подталкивая Малфоя вперед.

Тот широко улыбнулся.

— Но Гарри, я же не знаю, где твоя спальня, — сладким голосом пропел он и взвизгнул от игривого шлепка по заду. 

— Так найди ее!

Драко довольно рассмеялся и вылетел из кухни. Поттер дышал ему в спину, и пару мгновений спустя они уже падали на огромную кровать, спутавшись руками, ногами, джинсами и пошлыми фартуками.

— Мерлин, я просто с ума по тебе схожу, — признался Гарри, переворачивая Драко на спину. — Пару раз чуть Блейза не проклял, когда он слишком близко к тебе подбирался.

Малфой едва не расхохотался:

— Ты думал, Блейз меня хочет?

— Конечно, хочет! — ответил Гарри с твердой уверенностью. — И вполне мог бы заполучить обратно, да вот только я не собирался этого позволять. Знаю, мне понадобилось полгода, чтоб тебя заполучить, но теперь — теперь ты мой. 

Поттер был так восхитительно самодоволен, что Драко пришлось толкнуть его на спину и яростно поцеловать. Потом Гарри снова оказался сверху и поцеловал его еще более яростно. Потом Драко снова попытался оказаться сверху, но Поттер не позволил, и в итоге Драко оказался распростертым под ним на животе, и Гарри явно вознамерился заклеймить каждый сантиметр его тела.

Языком.

***

Много, много позже они лежали в обнимку среди спутанных простыней, и спина Драко уютно прижималась к груди Гарри. 

«Сказать ему, кого на самом деле хотел Блейз? — размышлял Малфой, нежно поглаживая обнимавшую руку. — Признаться, сколько времени я потратил, чтоб его заполучить? Что уже долгие месяцы без памяти влюблен в его глупую гриффиндорскую задницу?»

Гарри внезапно притянул его ближе. 

— Мой Драко, — неразборчиво пробормотал он сквозь сон и нежно чмокнул Драко в макушку. — Мой.

Драко широко улыбнулся.

«Фигушки».

 

***Счастливый конец!***


End file.
